The Broken Distance
by AlongTheHorizons
Summary: "I remember it everyday. Every moment. When I wake up, he's there. When I close my eyes to sleep, he's there. He looked me right in the eyes, a smile on his face and a shotgun in his hand as he said 'You're going to die tonight.'"
1. Intro

"Best friends for life…" I wish it had been true. But betrayal lives and feasts on those who are faint-hearted.

"Best friends forever…" Why did things change? Why aren't you still here? I would still be there for you at any moment.

"Best friends…" Total strangers now.

I met her before we started preschool. Abby and me, me and Abby. We were always together having fun and making memories. Back then we were just innocent children just learning about the world we had been born into. Circumstances can break apart many things, but I did not know it would break us apart. I do not want to rant about our past, but you should know now is that we no longer speak. At age 18, and with 3 years without speaking, we were unexpectedly brought back together. By chance? Maybe, but I am beginning to think it is something more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Shelby. I am 20 years old and I have been clean and sober for 2 years." I hated these monthly meetings, but I had to go along with it as I was court-ordered to. Definitely a better alternative to jail, but boring nonetheless. I had to go to these every month since I was 16 and had another year to go.

It's not all bad. We don't have to talk about drugs and such the whole time, we just start with that. Today I was going to share my exciting news as well.

"I graduated and I got a job," I said with a shy smile on my face. I was comfortable with these people now, but I was still shy about accepting praise and compliments. Everyone smiled and applauded while they asked the typical questions.

"Where?"

"When do you start?"

"Are you excited?"

I dutifully answered these questions, hoping that these people would understand, unlike my own family. I was going to be working at a therapeutic center for young adults and teens that had experienced trauma and responded in the wrong way. It would be a second chance for them. No, I would not be a therapist technically, but I would work with these damaged people. I haven't completely healed myself, but I think this could help fade away my pain.

"I start next week. It's here in Minneapolis. And yes, I am excited!" I responded happily. They did understand and accept me. My mother and step dad had frowned and turned up their nose at my explanation. They already disapproved of me, even before my stained past, and the fact that I would still have this element in my life bothered them. It was nice to have people encourage me for once.

I had already finished my training for this program. The place was called *_Bridgeway.* _I did some college classes, graduated and here I am now.

I looked up at the archway at the front of the building that had the institutes name and logo on it. I was here, I did it, and I was alive. All of this was such a big accomplishment for me, even if other people could not see it. I took a big breath in and opened the doors to my new career.

Right when you walk in, there is a large desk at the front, and that is pretty much it. For the safety of the attendants there, all doors were closed and locked 24/7. There was also a small waiting area with a TV, magazines, and some children's toys that company of patients could wait to see their loved one.

It was hard getting used to when I started my training there last summer. You had to wanded and patted down every day before going back to your work area to ensure you had no dangerous material you could give the patients. Sometimes I would forget and go straight to my office, forgetting that I had to go through security and caused some "Code Reds". This happens when either a patient or staff member is either in danger or acting dangerously. Oops…

I walked up to the desk, recognizing the receptionist who had been so kind to me when I was learning the ropes. She was middle aged and treated me like her daughter.

"Well good morning, Shelby! First day on the job, how exciting!" she said with a smile upon her face.

"Good morning, Gloria. I am really excited! I think I have really found what I was put here for," I responded.

"I have a sense for these things and I know this place is just what you need," she said, winking at me. "Here's your badge, go on back to security and to your office, you have instructions there. Same office you were training in," she informed me.

"Okay, thanks!"

"Oh, and Shelby?"

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad you ae here" I knew she meant it deeper than me just being in this particular building or even working here. I knew what she meant.

"Yeah…me too." I said as I walked back to security.

"Me too."

***I made up the name of Bridgeway. If there is really a place called Bridgeway, it is purely coincidental and unintentional***


	3. Chapter 3

After I passed through security, I made my way down to my office. I greeted fellow staff and a few lively patients who had warmed up to me during my training. Once there, I hung up my coat and sat down at my computer, knowing that the director would have emailed me my instructions for starting. Sure enough, I had a new message icon on my computer after it finished starting up. It read:

_Welcome, Shelby!_

_We are truly glad you have joined us in our mission to help young people carry on in difficult times. I know you have your own stories to tell, and I know you will be a great inspiration and role model to these people._

_The board has decided you have done exceedingly well on your training program, and believes you are already ready to mentor a new incomer. She will be arriving in two days, so you have plenty of time to get your accommodations ready for her arrival. I have sent all of her information as an attachment in this email. If you have any questions let us know._

_Thank you for joining us, have a good first day, and welcome to the team!_

_-Don Joles (Bridgeway Director)_

Mentoring already? Was I ready for this? Sure, it was easy in training when I was expected to make mistakes, but now I will need to follow through with precision and success. I sighed, dreading what could go wrong. I clicked on the attachment to see who I would be dealing with. I was not prepared for who it was. No, it couldn't be her…it wasn't. The top of the page read:

**Abby Janson **

The girl I had once considered my best friend and suddenly left me when I needed her most? My head was spinning. How could this be? It did not make sense. I did not know how to feel. I was upset because I would have to be reunited with the one person who had greatly hurt me when I was younger. But on the other hand, I was excited because I was secretly hoping we could patch things up again. I read the rest of the document.

**Abby Hannah Janson**

**Age: **_21 years old (DOB: 11-2-86)_

**Reason for Acceptance: **_Domestic abuse induced violence_

**Symptoms/Diagnoses: **_Depression, anxiety, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, fearful, bad-tempered, violent, anger issues_

**Court Orders: **_NA (admitted by parents/self)_

**Recommended Mentor/Advisor: **_Shelby Efre_

**Recommended Commitment Time: **_2-5 weeks_

**Restrictions: **_Advised telephone communication, advised visitor stays_

**Therapy: **_2 hours a day with Mary Undel and participation with Advisor_

**Situation: **_Parents, Chris and Erika, found evidence of domestic violence with Abby. Abby was living with her boyfriend, Casey, who was found guilty of physically and emotionally abusing Abby. Abby refused to accept the problem and thought this was normal and still wants to be in contact with Casey. This abuse has worsened her depression and anxiety which has led to problems such as self-harm and suicidal thoughts. Abby also appeared to becoming more violent to friends and family as well. Once Casey was put on trial, and found guilty of domestic abuse (2 years), the judge recommended the family to attend Bridgeway, and they all accepted our help. Weekly family meetings will commence every Friday at 6pm which includes mother, father, and sister (Cassie)._

Wow. How things had changed. She had gone through this and never thought to pick up the phone and talk to me? Who knows how long this abuse has been going on, Abby has been boy crazy since freshman year and dated some pretty sketchy guys. No matter how angry she might have been at me, I would have still been willing to help, and I will now.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the big day. The day Abby and I would be reunited. I had done a lot to prepare for her arrival in the past two days. I wrote up her schedule, found a room for her, and made sure she had staff for everything she would need them for. Physically, I was ready.

It was Friday, 10 o'clock in the morning. They should be here any minute. I had to wait behind the first locked door, the one that was right next to the receptionist desk. There was an unlocked door from behind the desk that staff could enter through, and I was waiting by that door, nervously chatting with Gloria. I heard the door open. I went behind the door as I was not to speak with them until they were led past security. I could still hear and see everything though.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" always joyful Gloria greeted.

"Hi! This is Abby." Erika said gesturing to Abby. Chris and Erika looed as I remembered them, just with a bit more grey hairs and wrinkles and stress that was apparent on their features. I couldn't say the same about Abby. She was so pale and thin with scars, cuts, and bruises all over her skin. She wore dark, baggy clothing and kept her medium length hair in a messy bun. She had dark circles around her eyes and I knew immediately she was mentally not in a good place. But it was her.

"Alright Miss Efre is ready for you. I'll call security, they'll check you out, and then they will lead you down to her office," Gloria informed them. Both parents looked enthusiastic about their daughter getting a second chance, even Cassie looked happy for her. I quickly went back down to my office to wait for their arrival.

Sure enough, I got a knock on my door about 5 minutes later. Jake, the main security guard, was standing there with the family.

"Alright I'll leave you guys to talk now," Jake said, smiling at me. Jake was cute, not going to lie to you. He had something in his eyes I could recognize, but I couldn't put my finger on what that thing was.

The family stared at me in slight shock. Erika squinted her eyes at me and said "Shelby? Is that really you?"

"Hey! Long time no see, huh?" I said with a friendly smile. The family laughed and hugged me, except for Abby, who stood there staring at the floor.

"Hey Abby," I said hesitantly. She only nodded at me in response. I did not really expect much from her, but the silence was still a bit of a disappointment. We sat in the circle of chairs that was set up in the middle of the room for family meetings.

"Wow Shelby! We really did not expect this. It's been so long since we have seen you. What's new and exciting?" Cassie asked me. She was three years older than Abby, and though I was not a fan of her when we were younger, she seems to have grown and matured a lot.

"Lots of things," I said with a nervous laugh. I needed a distraction; I did not want to talk about my past with them. Not with the people that had known me since I was practically a baby. I needed to change the subject, and fast.

"We will definitely have to catch up some time! Sorry to be the party pooper, but let's talk business," I said kindly to buffer the blow of dodging their inquiries.

We went on to discuss Abby's recovery plan. I always hated this part because you have to talk about the patient as if they weren't even in the room with you. It feels like you have to objectify them and treat them like prisoners. There were many restrictions in this facility and I wanted to make sure they all understood the strict rules. I also discussed the topics that had been on the email Don had sent to me. It was slightly boring because it was stuff we all already knew.

45 minutes later and the meeting was done, but I could not feel relieved. The hardest part was about to come. I knew Abby had been living with her parents and depended on them greatly. It wouldn't be easy for her, nor her parents to be separated for so long. They gave Abby their final goodbyes and hugs, promising to visit and call frequently. Abby seemed in good spirits, until the door shut behind them.

She began to cry and would not talk to me. I knelt down beside her and took her hand in mine.

"Would you like to go to your room now?" I asked softly. She said nothing, just nodded her head. I walked her all the way down the hallway to her room. She might have a roommate down the road, but for now she had the place to herself. She threw herself down on the bed as soon as she walked in. I said nothing more, just walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I then went up to the nurse's station. There they monitored the patients and enforced that they followed the rules, stayed safe, and remained healthy.

"For patient 6A, Abby, do not enter her room. If she begins to misbehave, page me and we will determine what to do next. Thanks!"

I walked back to my office. Sure, it was hard leaving someone you had once cared about alone in a dark room crying. But I knew what it was like to be that person, and sometimes all you need is some time alone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7 o'clock pm. Time for me to go home for the day. Abby had had a rough first day, but that was to be expected. I did not get paged, as she did not misbehave. She sat in her room all day and all night by herself. I considered going in to tell her I was leaving for the night, but decided against it. The first day they should be left alone, any efforts to do otherwise will only lead to aggression.

I began gathering my things and walked out the door. I was locking my office door when Jake came up to me.

"Done for the evening?" he asked with a smile on his face. His eyes were such a lovely shade of blue and his hair so perfect and, oh, how it looks so soft…to just be with him…focus! He's waiting for a response!

"Um, yep," I said nervously. What about him made me feel this way? It was NOT love. I could not be with someone…not again. Not after what had happened last time. It would hurt both of us so much and I couldn't put him through this. He was a good man. He did his job well, had probably done well in school, and behaved himself. He didn't belong with a person like me.

"Yeah, me too. I was wondering if you might want to-" the ring of his cell phone cut off the last part.

"Oh sorry, got to take this. See you tomorrow?" he did look truly sorry.

"Yes. See you tomorrow," I said as I waved. He waved back and turned around to take his call. I began to walk toward the exit, but not without hearing what he said to the other person on the end of the phone.

"I know babe, I miss you too. I love you."

_ Good,_ I thought. _He deserves someone good in his life._

After an hour commute, I was back home. I lived in an apartment in a decent neighborhood, which can be difficult to find in Minneapolis. Right as I opened the door, the one thing I can love and trust greeted me at the door. My cat, Bilbo. He was always waiting for me at the door. I like to think it's because he missed me and it so happy I am back, but honestly, I think it's because he knows I will feed him now.

"Hey Bilbo! Ready for some dinner?" He meowed back in response. I poured some dry food into his dish. He looked up at me, knowing what was missing.

"Alright, you got me! I will go get some Fancy Feast!" He never forgot. He had to have the gravy from the canned food on his dry food. Then, he liked to eat the chunks from the Fancy Feast and eat them separately before bed time. I opened up the pantry and grabbed the last can, making a mental note to go grocery shopping soon. Once I had Bilbo's food taken care of, I made some soup for myself. Some people hate living on their own, but I have done it since I was 16, and I have grown to appreciate it.

After I had cleaned up after dinner, I went to the couch in the living room. I was feeling drained after today and decided to finish things off with some Netflix. Bilbo jumped up too and snuggled up with me on the blanket.

I could not find anything good on Netflix so I changed the channel to Cops. I felt something stir inside of me.

_The sirens_

_The shouting_

_The crying_

_The blood_

_Oh God, so much blood!_

_I don't want to be here!_

_Get me out!_

_I want to get out_

_NOW!_

I awoke from my dream with a gasp. Poor Bilbo had gotten kicked off the couch and was now on the floor looking up at me. I was sweating and out of breath. I remembered every night, but things had not been bad in a while. The night terrors had gone away, but they were back. Was I ready for them? I sat up, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

No, I was not.


End file.
